This invention relates to a device for grasping a sheet member such as a rubber sheet or the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying the sheet member grasped by the device from a pallet to a conveyor.
A device for grasping a sheet member has been known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 63-90,635. The device of the prior art includes a pair of L-shaped arms having pawls at their front ends, support members pivotally supporting the L-shaped arms at their centers to be opposed to each other, and driving means for moving the arms toward and away from each other. In grasping a sheet member, the pawls are urged against the sheet member, and in this state the arms are then pivotally rotated by the driving means so as to move the pawls toward each other, thereby embracing and biting the sheet member by the pawls to grasp the sheet member.
With such a grasping device of the prior art, the arms are pivotally rotated to move the pawls toward each other for grasping a sheet member. The portion of the sheet member between the pawls is likely to be moved by the pawls to be buckled and folded on itself. As a result, it becomes often difficult for the pawls to bite the sheet member, with consequent incomplete grasping of the sheet member.